


Re:View! A Look Back at 30 Years With Re:vale

by isengard



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Married Life, everyone is middle aged which may not seem appealing but i promise they're still sexy, married with children - Freeform, momoyuki is the main pairing, rabbit chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isengard/pseuds/isengard
Summary: Tsumugi: For your 30th anniversary, we’re going to invite ten of your former industry kouhai and a couple surprise guests into the chat to conduct a special interview!  It’s called Re:View - A Look Back at 30 Years of Re:vale!Momo:  A special interview!  Yuki, scoot closer to me ~ I’m nervous ~ ･ﾟ･(｡>ω<｡)･ﾟ･Tsumugi: I’ll add the guests in now!Yuki: I wonder who it will be.





	Re:View! A Look Back at 30 Years With Re:vale

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place 25 years after the events in the i7 plot. in a series of unprecedentedly indulgent moves, i went ahead and made all the couples mentioned in the tags married*, and most of them have kids too. it's hard to do exposition in a chat fic, but i did my best!
> 
> *yamato and mitsuki have kids, but they aren't quite married yet

 

 

***

 

 

Tsumugi: Good work, everyone! Thank you for agreeing to participate in this special Rabbit Chat event for Re:vale’s 30th anniversary!

 

Yuki: Good work, Tsumugi. Ah, this certainly is nostalgic, isn’t it, Momo.

 

Momo: Darling! It’s so nostalgic! ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ I can’t believe it’s been five years since we did one of these! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

Tsumugi: You haven’t lost your touch with emojis, Momo-san!

 

Yuki: A lot has happened since our 25th anniversary, hasn’t it.

 

Momo: Five years ago, my darling Yuki was my entire world, and now my world is twice as big! I never thought I would be the type to split my love between two men ~ ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

 

Tsumugi: It sounds a bit misleading when you put it that way, Momo-san!

 

Yuki: He’s trying to make me jealous. It won’t work, Momo. Hajime-chan has switched loyalties recently.

 

Tsumugi: I know we see each other regularly, but for the purposes of this event, please try to communicate your meaning clearly...

 

Yuki: Tsumugi, your sense of professionalism is still too stifling.

 

Tsumugi: I’m sorry!

 

Momo: Yuki, that’s mean! Our son is going to read this one day, you know.

 

Yuki: Ah….

 

Tsumugi: Is everything all right?

 

Momo: He just went pale!

 

Yuki: I realized Hajime is going to grow up one day....it gave me the shock of my life

 

Tsumugi: It’s very shocking, when children grow up. I know that feeling all too well!

 

Momo: Your Hana-chan is sixteen already, after all.

 

Tsumugi: Don’t remind me, please!

 

Momo: Sorry! Ah, we’re getting off topic, aren’t we.

 

Yuki: I didn’t know there was a topic.

 

Tsumugi: There is! For your 30th anniversary, we’re going to invite ten of your former industry kouhai and a couple surprise guests into the chat to conduct a special interview! It’s called Re:View - A Look Back at 30 Years of Re:vale!

 

Momo: A special interview! Yuki, scoot closer to me ~ I’m nervous ~ ･ﾟ･(｡>ω<｡)･ﾟ･

 

Tsumugi: I’ll add the guests in now!

 

Yuki: I wonder who it will be.

 

Gaku: Tsumugi, hello. One of the girls turned off the parental controls on the television again. I think it was Musubi, but so far no one is talking.

 

Tsumugi: Gaku ... ! This is the group chat for Re:vale’s 30th anniversary!

 

Gaku: Ah. My bad.

 

Tenn: What an embarrassing old man.....Good work, everyone. Congratulations on your 30th anniversary.

 

Riku: Congratulations, Yuki and Momo! Tell Hajime-chan his uncle Riku loves him!

 

Nagi: Hello Hello ~ Congratulations on 30 years, Re:vale!

 

Kaoru: We are on a boat in Ibiza, so the connection might cut out.

 

Nagi: Cocona-chan is here too! [picture attached]

 

Tsumugi: Her life jacket is very stylish!

 

Tenn: In my forty-three years of life, this is the first time I’ve seen a dog wearing a Gucci sun visor.

 

Nagi: It won’t be the last.

 

Ryuu: Hi, everyone! It’s been a while since we’ve done this, huh? Brings back so many memories…

 

Sougo: Congratulations on 30 years, Yuki-san, Momo-san. It’s truly an honor to work with such legendary musicians as yourselves. I’ll be in your care.

 

Yuki: I can’t get used to that formality, Sou. Do it over.

 

Momo: Ignore him, Sougo! He’s acting spoiled today. By the way, did you find Nao-chan’s old swim floaties? Hajime-chan starts lessons next week ( =ノωヽ=)

 

Sougo: I did! They were tucked away in the laundry room for some reason. I’ll give them to you at the party tomorrow.

 

Momo: You’re the best, Sou! ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡

 

Iori: Hello, everyone. It’s lively here already, as expected.

 

Tamaki: Finally, I can use King Pudding stamps again.

 

Yuki: Tama, you never disappoint.

 

Yamato: Sorry we’re late, everyone. Meeting with the wedding planner ran long. Congratulations, Momo, Yuki.

 

Mitsuki: Sorry we’re late! Congratulations on 30 years, Re:vale! You’re still in your prime!

 

Banri: I’m here - having some technical difficulties. Ah, there it goes. Congratulations, Re:vale. Can’t believe it’s been 30 years already.

 

Momo: If you count Ban-san’s time, it’s been even longer!

 

Banri: That’s not necessary.

 

Yuki: Don’t like being reminded how old you are, do you.

 

Banri: I have no idea what you’re talking about.

 

Tsumugi: Okay, everyone is here! Okazaki-san is promoting his new group today, so he couldn’t make it, unfortunately, but I hear he will be at the party tomorrow!

 

Momo: Yay! It’s been too long since I drank with Okarin.

 

Tsumugi: I’m looking forward to it too! I’ll introduce the event now, if we’re all done with greetings!

 

Gaku: Go ahead, dear.

 

Momo: Gaku ~ (*/ω＼)

 

Yuki: LOL

 

Tsumugi: It’s fairly straightforward! This is Re:View, a special interview for Re:vale’s 30th anniversary, conducted by a panel of celebrities, entertainers, and other industry professionals who know the two of you the best.

 

Tsumugi: Each guest will have an opportunity to ask one question, which one or both of you may answer. At the end, you’ll have an opportunity to ask each other one interview question as well, so please think of something to ask by the time we are done!

 

Yuki: Hmm...something to ask Momo…

 

Tsumugi: Lastly, the transcript of this interview will be posted on a public forum, so please keep that in mind! We can omit parts, but it would be helpful to not have to omit any of the actual questions.

 

Yamato: You’re asking a lot of us on a Friday, Tsumugi.

 

Mitsuki: I’ll keep him in line, Tsumugi! Don’t worry!

 

Yamato: Ah - I’m being threatened with a linen sampler booklet.

 

Tsumugi: Those things can be quite dangerous!

 

Yamato: It’s the size of an encyclopedia. I’m not exaggerating when I say I’m afraid for my life.

 

Iori: You should have plenty of incentive to behave yourself, then.

 

Riku: Is this an example of something you’d omit, Tsumugi?

 

Tsumugi: It is indeed! Let’s get started, then. Anesagi-san and Nagi, since your connection is the least stable, why don’t you begin?

 

Nagi: Oh! We would be delighted. Ladies first, my darling.

 

Kaoru: I’m a bit put on the spot here - but there is something I’ve always wanted to know.

 

Kaoru: Most of the idol groups in your generation and even the generation after you have disbanded, as you know. What made you decide to keep Re:vale going for all these years?

 

Yuki: Huh.

 

Momo: Huh…

 

Tsumugi: Do you want to come back to that question later?

 

Momo: No, it’s all right. To tell you the truth, we never even considered disbanding! Re:vale is just Yuki and I, and even though we have our own activities, we’ve never talked about officially dissolving the group.

 

Yuki: It’s never crossed my mind.

 

Momo: I know we’re considered inactive, since we rarely perform, but the thought of disbanding kind of breaks my heart! It’s like breaking up with Yuki, I really can’t even imagine it.

 

Yuki: Re:vale brought us together, and it brought Hajime to us as well. Even before we were married, or dating, Momo was my partner through Re:vale. It’s existence is the most meaningful thing in my life.

 

Momo: Yuki….

 

Mitsuki: Momo just burst into tears, didn’t he!

 

Yuki: He did.

 

Momo: Yuki...I love you so much...I love you and Hajime so much…

 

Yuki: I know. I love you both too.

 

Tsumugi: My eyes are a little damp too...as expected of Kaoru - of Anesagi-san! Nagi, you’re up!

 

Nagi: The mood became serious, but I have a question I’ve been meaning to ask as well!

 

Yuki: Go ahead.

 

Nagi: Why haven’t you two RSVP’d to Princess Cocona’s birthday party?!

 

Yuki: Oh, right.

 

Momo: I forgot!! .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･. Sorry, Nagi! I’ll definitely do it after this! You know we wouldn’t dream of missing it!

 

Nagi: I accept your apology. Please bring gifts appropriate for a mostly-deaf dog of fourteen distinguished years.

 

Kaoru: She’s getting more teeth pulled next week, so soft toys and chews would be best.

 

Momo: Cocona-chan is aging so gracefully! She doesn’t look a day over four!

 

Iori: Sorry to interrupt, but I believe this entire question and answer should be omitted, for the sake of security.

 

Tsumugi: I was planning on omitting it! Nagi, do you have any other questions? Maybe one we could publish?

 

Nagi: Oh! That was my only pressing question. But as a professional, I can improvise. This question is for both of you: If your partner was a dog, what kind of dog would they be?

 

Momo: Yuki would be an Afghan Hound! I’ve always thought this.

 

Nagi: Please include an explanation with your answer.

 

Momo: Afghans are very elegant dogs, and they have long, soft hair, don’t they? They’re so noble and gentle, just like Yuki!

 

Yuki: If Momo was a dog, he would be a pug.

 

Momo: Hey!!! ＼＼٩(๑`^´๑)۶／／ What’s that supposed to mean?!??!

 

Yuki: My aunt had a pug when I was growing up, and it had more energy than any dog I’ve ever seen. It was always happy and playful and loved everybody it met, even complete strangers in the park.

 

Momo: Aren’t you just calling me ugly with a good personality?? Yuki, you’re the worst!

 

Yuki: No way. I think pugs are the cutest dogs in the world, Momo. Just like you.

 

Banri: I hate to back him up here, but it’s true, Momo. He’s always been unusually obsessed with pugs.

 

Momo: How am I just now learning this !? I can’t believe I didn’t even know what my husband’s favorite dog breed was...what kind of spouse am I…. {{ (>_<) }} .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

 

Tsumugi: If it makes you feel better, I don’t know what Gaku’s favorite dog breed is either!

 

Gaku: It’s an Weimaraner.

 

Tenn: Of all things...

 

Gaku: I just think they’re neat.

 

Ryuu: I like Golden Retrievers!

 

Tsumugi: Thank you for your revised question, Nagi! Let’s move on to Tsunashi-san and Sougo now.

 

Ryuu: You go first, honey. I’ll change the laundry and be right back.

 

Sougo: I’m ready. Yuki-san, Momo-san, you’ve both been considered industry walls in terms of your success and popularity for the span of your entire careers, as Re:vale and as individual celebrities. Please say a little bit about how you balance your busy professional schedules with your married life, as well as your new parental responsibilities.

 

Yuki: From dogs to this....

 

Sougo: Sorry...is it a bad question?

 

Momo: No! As expected of Sougo, it’s a great question! (*/▽＼*) I’m trying to think of an answer that will do it justice!

 

Yuki: For me, it’s been easy since I have a studio at home, and an office. Momo made sure my studio in our current place had windows, since my old studio was in a converted cellar and I would be down there for days composing with no idea what time it was.

 

Momo: I really thought you might die down there….

 

Yuki: Hajime likes coming to the studio with me. He brings toys and he has his own instruments there that he plays. I’ve used some of his compositions in my songs, actually. We already have a trust set up for his royalties.

 

Yamato: Isn’t your son three years old…

 

Yuki: He’s a prodigy.

 

Momo: Hajime-chan loves going to work with his Daddy! We think he might be a musician when he grows up <(￣︶￣)>

 

Momo: I don’t work from home much, because I never get anything done at home, there’s too much handsomeness distracting me (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄) but Hajime-chan was such an easy baby that I was able to take him pretty much everywhere with me when I went back to work! He liked the baby sling so much it was hard to get him out of it at the end of the day!

 

Yuki: That, and he was so attached to Momo that being separated from him for even one second would send him into a fit of crying.

 

Momo: You’re exaggerating!

 

Yuki: I’m not. I used to have to stand outside the shower holding him so he could see you while you were in there or he’d be inconsolable.

 

Yamato: Koutarou was the same way with Mitsu.

 

Tsumugi: I remember that!

 

Momo: As far as balancing our married life….I don’t know, what do you think, darling? Sometimes I don’t know where our personal lives end and our professional lives begin. That sounds kind of bad, but the truth is we just work together a lot. But you like it, don’t you?

 

Yuki: I love everything I do with you, Momo.

 

Momo: Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→ Yuki!!! Think of my heart when you say these things!

 

Yuki: I am.

 

Momo: Ah...I feel like I’m about to get carried away....

 

Tsumugi: Please wait until we’re finished with the interview!

 

Tenn: They’re not responding.

 

Yamato: ...Still not responding…

 

Ryuu: I’m back! Ready for my question?

 

Banri: Go ahead and ask, Tsunashi-san. I’m call Yuki and make sure he’s paying attention.

 

Ryuu: Okay! What’s one thing about each other that you both find impossibly cute?

 

Kaoru: What a pure question.

 

Gaku: That’s our Ryuu.

 

Momo: Sorry! We’re here.

 

Yuki: I think everything about Momo is cute, from the tips of his hair all the way to his toenails.

 

Momo: Yuki, stop trying to seduce me during the interview! We’ll have time for that later ~ I promise ~ (｡・//ε//・｡)

 

Yuki: One thing I think is especially cute is the way Momo reads to Hajime. He stays on each page for a long time so Hajime can look at the picture, and he does voices for all the different characters in the story. I never knew he had that kind of side to him, and seeing it made me fall for him all over again.

 

Momo: I’m going to cry again….

 

Yuki: Don’t cry.

 

Momo: Ugh! (oT-T)尸 I give up! I was going to list all the things that are cute about Yuki, but my heart can’t take it. So I’ll just say one thing.

 

Tsumugi: Your restraint is appreciated!

 

Momo: Lately, Hajime-chan’s been on a Daddy kick with Yuki. It’s true that he was more attached to me when he was a baby, but now it’s All about Daddy - he wants to dress like him, eat like him, he wants to go to work with him, wear his hair like him, just everything. It’s the cutest thing in the entire world.

 

Momo: But the other day, I came home from work and Hajime was in the kitchen with Yuki, and Yuki was teaching him how to make an omelette. They were wearing matching aprons, and there were eggshells all over the floor, and Hajime was holding his Pokemon spatula while Yuki showed him how to flip the omelette...just seeing Yuki be so focused on him, teaching him patiently and letting him try to do things himself, I almost fainted from the cuteness.

 

Momo: Seeing Yuki as a daddy has showed me sides of him that I didn’t know too, and...well. It makes me fall for him again every day, honestly!

 

Momo: (*ﾉ∀`*) (/▽＼*)｡o○♡

 

Tsumugi: Those were such touching answers! My heart is throbbing....Gaku, why don’t you go next.

 

Gaku: You picked me because your heart is throbbing, huh. That’s cute, Tsumugi.

 

Iori: This entire chat log is going to be omissions.

 

Tsumugi: It’s just like old times!

 

Gaku: Okay, I’ve picked a question. Re:vale doesn’t perform very often anymore, but when you do perform, what’s your favorite song to perform together, and why?

 

Momo: This is cheesy of me, but Silver Sky is still my favorite! It was our first major international hit, and I think the remastered version is still our top selling single?

 

Yuki: It is.

 

Momo: Yuki worked tirelessly on that song, just like he worked tirelessly on all of our songs, but he worked so hard on Silver Sky I had to practically rouse him from the dead. Hearing it fills me with so much pride, even now, thinking about how hard he worked and how far we came because of it. It just gives me an amazing feeling to perform it, like going back in time to that point when it felt like we were standing right on the edge of a cliff. Just talking about it is giving me chills, LOL.

 

Yuki: I didn’t know you felt that way, Momo.

 

Momo: Darling ~ (*¯ ³¯*)♡

 

Yuki: Silver Sky is my favorite song to perform too, but for a different reason.

 

Mitsuki: So in sync! As expected of partners in their 30th anniversary!

 

Yuki: Silver Sky was our first major paycheck from our company at the time. Okarin had tears in his eyes when he gave it to us, do you remember?

 

Momo: Yes! I think I had tears in my eyes too…

 

Yuki: We went out to a really expensive restaurant in Shibuya and ate about half the menu. We were so stuffed, we almost had to be rolled into a cab.

 

Momo: I miss that restaurant…

 

Yuki: We drank way too much and Momo got carsick, so the cab driver made us get out because he thought Momo was going to throw up in his car. We weren’t that far from our place, so we walked back, but a truck drove through a puddle next to us and completely drenched us both.

 

Momo: Wait a minute. Wasn’t this the night….

 

Yuki: We got home, covered in mud, and we were arguing over who should take the first shower...Momo was acting really spoiled, and I just suddenly realized that I really, really loved him.

 

Kaoru: I’m going to cry on a yacht in Ibiza.

 

Banri: Yuki, you should stop the story there.

 

Yuki: I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.

 

Riku: I want to hear what happens next!

 

Sougo: Me too....

 

Banri: I know what happens next, and it’s nothing you can print, Tsumugi.

 

Tsumugi: I had a feeling that was the case! Still, I’m curious….

 

Yuki: I’ll finish telling it tomorrow at the party, then.

 

Gaku: So, just to clarify, Silver Sky is your favorite song to perform because it reminds you of your first date with Momo?

 

Yuki: Well, yes and no. It’s my favorite song to perform because it makes me think of the first night Momo let me

 

Momo: I speedily confiscated Yuki’s phone!

 

Tenn: 30 years, and you two are still like this.

 

Tsumugi: It’s a testament to their enduring partnership!

 

Tenn: I see now why arranging this event fell to you, Tsumugi. Anyone else would be in over their head.

 

Tsumugi: Re:vale has an off-the-rails interview style! I think it’s fun, even if it requires some editing at the end!

 

Iori: You haven’t lost your touch, Manager.

 

Tsumugi: Let’s take a break for fifteen minutes, and when we come back we’ll start with Iori and Tamaki. Does that work for everyone?

 

Gaku: Come to think of it, Tama has been unusually silent, hasn’t he.

 

Iori: He’s asleep.

 

Tsumugi: Asleep….

 

Sougo: Tamaki-kun….

 

Iori: He took a red-eye from New York last night, he’s exhausted. I’ll wake him up when it’s time for him to ask a question, don’t worry.

 

Yuki: Is he sleeping in your lap?

 

Iori: No comment.

 

Yuki: Cute.

 

Kaoru: Cute.

 

Tenn: Cute.

 

Iori: Thank you all for your input. We’ll reconvene in fifteen minutes, then.

 

Tsumugi: Yes! Everyone, please prepare your questions for when we get back! Thanks for your hard work!

 

 

***

 

 

Tsumugi: Welcome back to Re:vale’s 30th anniversary special Rabbit Chat! Tamaki, are you awake?

 

Tamaki: I’m awake.

 

Momo: Welcome back, Tamaki!

 

Tamaki: Happy 30th anniversary, Momorin, Yukirin. Sorry I didn’t say it before.

 

Yuki: Tell me you were sleeping in Iori-kun’s lap, and I’ll forgive you.

 

Tamaki: Yay. I was.

 

Tamaki: I’m still laying here.

 

Tamaki: Iorin’s lap is comfy.

 

Yuki: Wonderful.

 

Momo: (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡

 

Iori: Let’s move things along, please.

 

Tsumugi: Yes! Tamaki, would you like to ask the next question?

 

Tamaki: Um...I need to think of one….

 

Iori: I’ll go first.

 

Iori: Yuki-san, Momo-san, if you could change one thing about each other, what would you change and why?

 

Yamato: Nice, Ichi.

 

Yuki: I feel like I need to buy an apology gift before I answer this question.

 

Momo: I’m already depressed….

 

Banri: I’m depressed too, to think that you two are the same age as me and still acting like this.

 

Momo: Ban-san….not you too….

 

Yuki: Can we say one thing we’d change about Ban instead?

 

Iori: Banri-san isn’t a celebrity. Please answer my question.

 

Mitsuki: Nice fielding, Iori!

 

Momo: If I could change one thing about Yuki...hmm...maybe make him a little less handsome? It’s overwhelming sometimes! .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

 

Kaoru: I’m calling your bluff, Momo. Yuki’s handsomeness is 50% of your conversation material.

 

Momo: I’ve been exposed!

 

Tenn: Any one of us could have told you that.

 

Momo: Attacked from all sides! ..・ヾ(。＞＜)シ

 

Yuki: At the risk of my marriage, I’ll go first.

 

Nagi: Yuki, honesty is the foundation of trust in a relationship. In order to access the deepest parts of each other’s souls, you must speak your mind freely. True love knows no secrets.

 

Kaoru: That was beautiful.

 

Nagi: Thank you, my love, for your honest words.

 

Yuki: I don’t want to change anything about Momo, but if I had to, I would make him value himself a little more.

 

Yuki: Momo, you’re better at taking care of yourself than you used to be, but sometimes I feel like you’re only doing it so you can be there for me and for Hajime. I wish you could see yourself through our eyes, because then you would see that there’s no one in the entire world more important and precious than you.

 

Gaku: Well said.

 

Yamato: Why do I feel like there’s something in my eye....

 

Momo: Yuki....Darling….ugh, I’m really going to cry again (╥﹏╥) I love you so much, Yuki. I’ll try my best to think more of myself, I promise.

 

Yuki: Good. You’re our son’s hero, you know.

 

Ryuu: You can do it, Momo!

 

Momo: Now I’m crying.

 

Riku: Cheer up, Momo!

 

Momo: You guys…. 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。

 

Tamaki: I thought of a question.

 

Tsumugi: Well done, Tamaki! Momo-san, are you composed enough to answer Iori’s question, or should we move on?

 

Momo: I’ll answer.

 

Momo: There’s nothing I would change about Yuki! To be honest, I had some complaints before, but since we had Hajime-chan, he’s been the perfect husband and daddy! I can’t think of a single thing I would want to be different about him.

 

Banri: Even his indoors-only lifestyle?

 

Momo: He goes outside now! He plays at the park with Hajime-chan all the time!

 

Yamato: Even his chronic oversleeping?

 

Momo: He gets up early with Hajime-chan now! Sometimes!

 

Nagi: This is the power of true love, ladies and gentlemen.

 

Tsumugi: Tamaki, go ahead!

 

Tamaki: My turn?

 

Tsumugi: Yes! And please remember this is for public consumption!

 

Tamaki: Got it. Then, tell us a story about something embarrassing that happened to you.

 

Mitsuki: So bold! As expected of Tamaki!

 

Iori: I should have known you would go with something like that.

 

Tamaki: Yeah, you should have lol

 

Momo: I have one! It’s from two years ago, but it’s super embarrassing!

 

Yuki: I think I know what it is.

 

Momo: You do! And I’m still mad at you, just so you know!

 

Yuki: I regret nothing.

 

Gaku: Will this story be all right to print…

 

Tsumugi: I’m feeling a bit nervous about that!

 

Momo: Back when Hajime-chan was a baby and I used to bring him to work, I would usually just change him in my dressing room.

 

Sougo: Oh, I know this story.

 

Mitsuki: I remember this too….poor Momo….

 

Momo: I had an appointment to interview a producer we were thinking of hiring for Sound Ship that year, but Hajime had a huge diaper blowout, so I quickly changed him and put a new outfit on him and ran out to meet them.

 

Tenn: I remember this now.

 

Momo: I saw Yuki on my way there, and I went to give him a kiss, but he swerved down to kiss Hajime instead, which I thought was sweet at the time. He was laughing, but I didn’t think anything of it.

 

Banri: Yuki….you didn’t….

 

Yuki: I did.

 

Momo: I finished the interview, took Hajime back to the dressing room to feed him, looked in the mirror, and there was a HUGE smear of baby poop on my forehead!!

 

Riku: Poop???

 

Momo: (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

 

Yuki: Bright yellow poop.

 

Nagi: Oh...my….

 

Momo: My husband saw me!! He saw me with our son’s poop on my face and said nothing!! I almost died of humiliation!!! (〃＞＿＜;〃)

 

Kaoru: You should have left him.

 

Tsumugi: I’m speechless….Yuki-san…..

 

Tamaki: That’s hilarious, Yukirin.

 

Ryuu: Maybe he just didn’t notice?

 

Momo: He noticed!!!!!

 

Yuki: I wanted to say something….but my sense of mischief stopped me….

 

Yamato: It pains me to agree with Yuki, but I can see myself doing the same thing.

 

Tenn: I can’t say I don’t understand the temptation.

 

Tsumugi: I think that story is going to be hard to beat, Momo-san!

 

Yuki: Yeah, I don’t have anything that funny to tell.

 

Banri: Yuki doesn’t get embarrassed, ever, so I’m interested to see how he’ll answer this.

 

Yuki: Hmm. Well, I can think of one instance where I was a little embarrassed.

 

Yuki: This was probably over ten years ago...I was doing some mixing on the soundtrack for a documentary, and I had to send them a track, but I had just updated my operating system, and it jumbled all my files up into complete chaos. I couldn’t find anything.

 

Momo: Yuki...they can’t print this…

 

Yuki: Anyways, I sent them the wrong file.

 

Tamaki: ...Is that it?

 

Yuki: That’s it.

 

Ryuu: Yuki’s embarrassing story is unexpectedly normal…

 

Yamato: Hang on.

 

Yamato: What file did you send them by mistake

 

Yuki: I’d rather not say.

 

Momo: You absolutely must not say!

 

Tsumugi: Let’s move things along! Mitsuki and Yamato, would you like to go next?

 

Yamato: Go ahead, Mitsu.

 

Mitsuki: All right! I tried to think of something easy for you two.

 

Nagi: Mitsuki, you are as dependable as you are handsome.

 

Mitsuki: You guys have been together for 30 years now, and you’ve pretty much seen and done it all. As you look back over the years, what’s your favorite thing that you’ve done together?

 

Yuki: I can see why you’re considered a top MC. I felt like I was in the studio for a moment.

 

Momo: Me too! My back straightened up lol

 

Yuki: Yamato, you’re marrying a very skilled man.

 

Yamato: I don’t need to hear that from you.

 

Mitsuki: No changing the subject!

 

Yuki: My favorite thing that I’ve done with Momo….well, it’s got to be re-establishing Re:vale, right? Without that, we’d never have done anything together. I’m thankful every day that I let him drag me along.

 

Kaoru: Yuki, no offense, but that’s a really boring answer.

 

Tenn: He’s your partner of 30 years. Put a little more effort into it.

 

Yuki: My favorite thing that I’ve done with Momo is waking up before dawn, going up to our rooftop gazebo in our robes and slippers, and watching the sun come up together.

 

Sougo: How romantic…

 

Yamato: You’ve never done that, have you.

 

Momo: We’ve never done that.

 

Riku: Yuki is in a playful mood today!

 

Momo: He’s been like this for weeks….he and Hajime-chan together are like a comedy duo.

 

Tsumugi: That sounds adorable!

 

Momo: It is (♡°▽°♡)

 

Yuki: I feel like I’m about to incur Tsumugi’s wrath, so I’ll give my real answer now.

 

Tsumugi: Thank you, Yuki-san!

 

Yuki: My favorite thing, truly, to do with Momo is just waking up next to him.

 

Yuki: When we were younger, I had a lot of nightmares, and waking up next to him helped me calm down right away. The nightmares have mostly gone away, but it’s still the most peaceful feeling I could ever imagine.

 

Yuki: Even now, when I wake up with Hajime’s foot in my face half the time, it’s probably the happiest I feel all day. Just waking up and seeing him there, and knowing that he’s mine today, too.

 

Momo: Yuki….I’ll be yours every day...until we die and even after that....

 

Yuki: Me too.

 

Mitsuki: Good answer! The readers’ hearts will be bursting!

 

Momo: My heart is bursting too… (/▽＼*)｡o○♡

 

Mitsuki: Don’t burst, Momo’s heart! Stay strong!

 

Momo: I’m afraid my answer is boring too...but it’s really how I feel!

 

Tsumugi: Go ahead!

 

Momo: My favorite thing that I’ve done with Yuki is raising Hajime-chan (*/▽＼*)

 

Ryuu: That’s not a boring answer at all!

 

Gaku: I agree. It’s very Momolike.

 

Momo: I love Yuki more than anything, and I love Hajime-chan more than anything too, and when I see them together and see how much they love each other...I just can’t think of anything in the whole world that could make me happier. It’s my favorite thing in the entire universe and beyond.

 

Yuki: Momo, let’s take him to the park after this.

 

Momo: Good idea! Let’s go to the one with the swings ~

 

Yuki: He’ll need to get his energy out anyways.

 

Momo: My sister always gives him so much sugar…

 

Tsumugi: Yamato, are you ready?

 

Yamato: Please tell us the secret to your enduring marriage.

 

Tenn: Says the man about to be married….very subtle, Yamato-san.

 

Yamato: I’m just thinking of the readers.

 

Gaku: You could have just asked me, you know. Tsumugi and I have been married for longer than them.

 

Tsumugi: Gaku! It’s not a competition…

 

Yuki: The secret, of course, is great sex.

 

Momo: Yuki! They can’t print that!

 

Tsumugi: We can’t….

 

Yuki: I don’t see why you can’t. Everyone reading this will be thinking it, anyways.

 

Iori: This and that are different things.

 

Tamaki: He’s right, though.

 

Sougo: He is…

 

Nagi: We all know the truth in our hearts, and that’s what matters most.

 

Momo: I think for us, the secret is not being afraid to fight.

 

Yamato: Fight?

 

Momo: When Yuki and I have disagreements, or if he makes me mad, I don’t push it down and wait for it to turn into resentment. I give him the cold shoulder, and then we fight, and then we make up. And afterward, I have no resentment, because we had the fight, we said what we needed to say, and now there’s nothing left to bottle up and stew over.

 

Yuki: Is that why we fight?

 

Momo: It’s why we don’t fight as much as we used to! We got all our fights out early ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ

 

Yuki: I never knew….so it was healthy all along. Huh.

 

Iori: I’ve seen you two fight….I’m not sure ‘healthy’ is a word I would use here.

 

Tsumugi: To each their own, I suppose!

 

Yuki: For me, I find that the secret to a lasting marriage is having trusted friends that one can vent one’s frustrations to.

 

Momo: Excuse me!?!?!

 

Yuki: So Mitsuki, if you ever need to complain about Yamato, and I’m sure you will, please know that you have a trusted friend in me.

 

Yamato: All right, that’s enough.

 

Mitsuki: Thanks, Yuki! Did you like the video I sent of him snoring?

 

Yamato: What

 

Yuki: I did. Your bedroom has excellent acoustics. I’m setting it as my personal ringtone for Yamato.

 

Yamato: As if I’d ever call you.

 

Yuki: Maybe now that I’ve shared the secret to a strong marriage with you, you will.

 

Yamato: Ugh

 

Momo: Yuki, you weren’t serious about that, were you!?!? Are you complaining about me???

 

Iori: We seem to have gone off topic here…

 

Gaku: This must be one of the fights they aren’t afraid to have, lol.

 

Kaoru: Knock it off, you two. Momo, Yuki never complains about you. It’s borderline insufferable how much he talks about you without ever complaining. I complain about you more.

 

Momo: Really….Yuki…. (♡°▽°♡)

 

Yuki: If you want to know the real secret to our lasting marriage, it’s that there’s no one in the whole world like Momo. I find new things to love about him every day.

 

Momo: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (｡・//ε//・｡)

 

Yuki: Yesterday I saw him singing to the plants with Hajime while they watered them, and I thought, ‘I found a new thing to love about Momo today.’

 

Momo: Yuki...I love you more every day too….

 

Momo: What did you find the day before yesterday? (*ﾉωﾉ)

 

Yuki: No idea.

 

Momo: (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 

Tsumugi: Singing to the plants is a very Momolike thing to do! Was he singing Re:vale songs?

 

Yuki: He was singing the Anpanman march song.

 

Tsumugi: I see….

 

Mitsuki: Hajime-chan is at that age, after all!

 

Riku: Is it our turn to ask a question now?

 

Tsumugi: Yes! Riku and Kujou-san, please go ahead!

 

Riku: Yay! My question is: what’s Hajime-chan’s favorite Re:vale song?

 

Momo: Ah….

 

Yuki: This is a sensitive topic.

 

Riku: Oh no...I’m sorry…

 

Tenn: Don’t apologize, Riku. How on earth is this a sensitive topic.

 

Banri: He doesn’t like any of your songs, does he?

 

Yuki: He doesn’t….

 

Momo: He never wants to listen to them….

 

Yuki: He only wants to hear the Anpanman march and Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes.

 

Ryuu: It’s hard to compete with Anpanman.

 

Sougo: We learned that the hard way, too.

 

Riku: I bet he’ll like them more when he gets older!

 

Momo: Maybe we should put out a children’s album…

 

Tsumugi: Kujou-san, whenever you’re ready!

 

Tenn: You’ve spoken a lot about the past today, but what’s something you haven’t done yet and want to do in the future? I’m curious to know what each of you has planned.

 

Mitsuki: Ooh, that’s a good one.

 

Riku: As expected of Tenn-nii!

 

Momo: Ah! There is something I’ve always wanted to do, actually!

 

Momo: We did our stadium tour in North America and Europe almost 15 years ago, but I still want to do a music festival tour! There’s a dozen or more of them in Europe every summer, and you can just go from festival to festival, driving around to different countries! I’ve heard the atmosphere is like nothing else in the world!

 

Mitsuki: Isn’t that the tour Zero did when he toured Europe?

 

Nagi: It is. It’s a highly ambitious tour that starts in Italy and ends in Northmare.

 

Gaku: Wouldn’t that be difficult, now that you have Hajime?

 

Momo: Having Hajime-chan just makes me want to do it more! Wouldn’t it be amazing, Yuki? To tour around Europe all summer with our son?

 

Yuki: I’m utterly exhausted just thinking about it.

 

Momo: o(>< )o o(>< )o o(>< )o

 

Yuki: Maybe one or two festivals. With lots of downtime in between. I wouldn’t mind seeing the Riviera again…

 

Momo: We haven’t been since our honeymoon! Even though we’ve been invited to Cannes twice!

 

Yuki: All right. Let’s go, and take Hajime.

 

Momo: Yay!

 

Momo: Sorry to hog the mic, but there is one other thing that I really, really want to do that I hope I can do one day soon.

 

Tenn: You’re the stars of the day, after all. There’s no need to apologize.

 

Momo: I want to coach Hajime-chan’s soccer team!

 

Ryuu: Momo, you should! It’s so fun!

 

Yuki: Momo missed the deadline to sign up this year and moped about it for almost a week.

 

Momo: I was really disappointed! I’ve been soooo jealous of Ryuu all these years (ﾉД`)ﾟ･｡

 

Yuki: I don’t think there’s much to coach, at this stage...they just run back and forth…

 

Sougo: I remember Naoto’s toddler soccer team….I don’t think he even knew there was a ball in play.

 

Ryuu: Kari-chan always had a more competitive edge. I’m coaching her softball team again this year, you guys should come to the games!

 

Tsumugi: That reminds me, I still need to sign Musubi up....

 

Ryuu: There’s still room on the roster!

 

Tenn: This event turned into a social group chat again.

 

Tsumugi: It did...I’m sorry!

 

Gaku: We talk to you guys all the time anyways, so it’s hard to stay in professional mode, lol.

 

Tsumugi: That’s true! Still, I should have more self-awareness. The chat log will be judiciously edited, don’t worry!

 

Iori: Let me know if you need an assistant editor.

 

Momo: You guys will all come watch my coaching debut, right?

 

Riku: We will!

 

Mitsuki: I’ll have the twins make a banner to support Hajime-chan!

 

Tsumugi: Thank you for your answers, Momo-san! What’s something you have planned for the future, Yuki-san?

 

Yuki: I had to think about this, but there is something that I still very much want to do.

 

Yuki: I want to buy a motorcycle.

 

Tsumugi: A motorcycle!

 

Mitsuki: Whoa! I didn’t expect that kind of answer, Yuki!

 

Tamaki: Yukirin, how cool.

 

Momo: Not happening! No way!

 

Yuki: I’ve told Momo that I want to buy one, but I’ve been expressly forbidden.

 

Yamato: Is this your mid-life crisis or something…

 

Momo: It’s because he’s been watching too many James Bond movies lately! They’ve polluted his mind (〃＞＿＜;〃)

 

Yuki: Momo thinks I’ll die if I drive a motorcycle.

 

Momo: If you drive it like James Bond, you definitely will!!

 

Iori: I have to side with Momo-san here, Yuki-san. It’s probably in your best interests to listen to him.

 

Gaku: That’s usually the case.

 

Ryuu: Motorcycles are really cool, though….I understand, Yuki.

 

Sougo: I wouldn’t mind you getting a motorcycle…

 

Ryuu: Really?

 

Yuki: Momo, look. Ryuu’s allowed to get a motorcycle.

 

Mitsuki: A strategy right out of the toddler playbook!

 

Momo: I won’t budge, Yuki! You’re too important to me!

 

Yuki: Don’t you think I’d look handsome driving a motorcycle, though.

 

Momo: (＃＞＜) ….That’s!! Entirely beside the point!

 

Yuki: Go ahead and picture it. Take all the time you need.

 

Banri: What a confident 50 year old man.

 

Kaoru: Momo, this is what happens when you let a man’s ego run wild for 30 years.

 

Momo: （−＿−；）

 

Yuki: Well, I’m not saying it’s going to happen. I’m very happy with my life as it is.

 

Yuki: If there has to be something missing, I would rather it be a motorcycle than one of the precious pieces of my heart.

 

Mitsuki: A change in strategy!

 

Yamato: Emotional manipulation...this is what our kids are into right now, I’d recognize it anywhere.

 

Mitsuki: Your daughter tried it on me this morning when I told her to turn the TV off.

 

Yamato: Oh, so she’s my daughter when she’s misbehaving.

 

Mitsuki: Well, she didn’t learn it from me!

 

Yuki: Yamato, if I may impart another crucial piece of marriage advice to you

 

Yuki: Learn when to give in.

 

Momo: Take your own advice, Yuki! <(￣ヘ￣)>

 

Yamato: Yeah, Yuki.

 

Tenn: Tsumugi, are you planning on stepping in anytime soon?

 

Tsumugi: I’m sorry! I got caught up!

 

Banri: It’s entertaining, isn’t it, to watch them dig themselves into holes like this.

 

Tsumugi: It is! But we should move on. Thank you, everyone, for your thought-provoking questions! We’ll be wrapping up this special interview now with one question each from two industry professionals: Banri-san and myself!

 

Tamaki: Ban-chan….this oughta be good.

 

Tsumugi: I’ll go first! Yuki-san, Momo-san, you have fans from all over the world and all over Japan, of every age, fans who have been with Re:vale since the beginning, and fans who have just discovered you recently. Please, take a moment to say a few words to those fans now!

 

Yuki: I’ll keep it simple. Thank you.

 

Tsumugi: Please say a few more words than that!

 

Yuki: Very well.

 

Yuki: Thank you for watching over us, whether it’s been 30 years or 3 days. We were able to live our dream because of you. I hope our songs, in turn, have inspired each of you to find and live your dreams, too.

 

Momo: I’ve always felt a special connection to our fans, because I started as a fan of Re:vale myself! I’m still a fan, I think….of Yuki’s anyway.

 

Yuki: I’m your fan too, Momo.

 

Momo: Yuki! Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

 

Momo: Our fans are the best fans out there. You’ve always been supporting us, even through all of Yuki’s attitude controversies, even when our relationship became public knowledge. You never stopped loving us, and we’ve never stopped loving and appreciating you.

 

Momo: To me, the fans are an even more important existence than myself. You carried us all this way for 30 years, and I want to tell all of you, from the bottom of my heart: thank you Truly, thank you. This is your anniversary too.

 

Momo: I hope each of you has someone as handsome as Yuki to celebrate it with ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ

 

Tsumugi: Thank you, to both of you! I’m sure the fans’ hearts will be lifted from those thoughtful words!

 

Iori: They even managed to stay on topic.

 

Tenn: Aren’t you the one who’s off topic now, Iori?

 

Iori: I’m making an observation. And there is no topic, we’re between questions.

 

Tamaki: Iorin, TenTen, don’t fight.

 

Riku: Don’t fight!

 

Tenn: We’re not fighting.

 

Iori: I didn’t start it.

 

Tsumugi: Banri-san, whenever you’re ready, feel free to wrap things up!

 

Banri: All right. This was fun, Tsumugi. Thanks for putting this all together.

 

Banri: You showed your appreciation to your fans, but you have many colleagues who are fans of yours as well: fellow idols, musicians, actors, and aspiring trainees. What advice would you give them, as they look towards their careers as entertainers?

 

Yuki: Momo, would you like to take this?

 

Momo: After you, my love.

 

Yuki: Hmm. I suppose if I have to give one piece of advice, it would be to never compromise because you’re afraid people won’t like you.

 

Yuki: When you’re an idol, or a musician, you do have to compromise a lot. Even if you’re me. And there are a lot of good reasons to compromise, like if you need money, or if your manager says “hey, you can’t say that on live TV.” But you should never compromise your art because you’re afraid people won’t understand it or like it.

 

Yuki: I’ve noticed that no matter what you do, when you’re a public figure, there will be people who love you and people who hate you. And you can never make everyone like you. I’ve never tried, but other people have, and it’s just not possible. So, if people are going to hate you anyways, you might as well make sure that the ones who love you are loving the real you.

 

Yamato: I’m shocked.

 

Kaoru: Yuki, that was actually good advice. Good for you.

 

Nagi: The truest love is the love you give to yourself.

 

Mitsuki: That doesn’t mean anything, Nagi.

 

Nagi: We can only find acceptance among others once we have found it within ourselves.

 

Ryuu: That’s deep….

 

Gaku: Nagi is giving advice too, lol

 

Iori: Please do that on your own time.

 

Tsumugi: Momo, you’re up!

 

Momo: I feel like I spend a lot of time these days giving advice...I’m trying to think of something I don’t say all the time (*/▽＼*)

 

Momo: Oh, I know. This chat reminded me of it, actually. My advice to all my industry kouhai is: don’t forget to take care of your kouhai, once you’re established.

 

Momo: Look after them, give them advice, and help them whenever you can. This industry is all about relationships, and you’ll be forgotten in an instant if you don’t connect with the next generation.

 

Momo: Fame is a team sport. If you try to go it alone, one day you’ll just...disappear.

 

Riku: Oh...like Zero….

 

Momo: Exactly.

 

Yamato: Damn.

 

Banri: Tsumugi, I don’t think we should end the event on this kind of tone, profound though it may be.

 

Momo: Sorry!! I don’t know what came over me (ノ_<。)

 

Yuki: It’s because you were looking at that picture of us at the old Zero Arena.

 

Mitsuki: Man, I still can’t believe they tore it down.

 

Tsumugi: It really was the end of an era, wasn’t it.

 

Tsumugi: We’re done with the special interview, but Banri-san is right, it wouldn’t suit a program about Re:vale to end on such a somber note! So I’ll ask the two of you, now, to each ask other one question. It doesn’t have to be an interview question, just anything that we can print.

 

Momo: Yuki just sighed so dramatically LOL

 

Banri: Yuki, whatever you were thinking you wanted to ask, we don’t want to hear it.

 

Sougo: Speak for yourself.

 

Yuki: Fine. Momo, as you know, today is our anniversary.

 

Momo: Yes!! I do know (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

 

Yuki: Then, I only have one question for you.

 

Momo: Darling….

 

Yuki: What did you get me

 

Momo: (〃＞＿＜;〃)

 

Momo: Yuki!!! You’re the worst!!! I’m absolutely not telling you!!!

 

Yuki: Is it a motorcycle

 

Momo: If it was I would be sending it back right now!!!

 

Yuki: Momo

 

Momo: What????

 

Yuki: I love you.

 

Momo: ( ´ ▽ ` )

 

Momo: Yuki….I love you too (/▽＼*)｡o○♡

 

Gaku: This seems more like the Re:vale we know.

 

Tsumugi: It certainly does! Momo, did you think of a question for Yuki?

 

Momo: I had one...but now I have a different one.

 

Yuki: Go ahead, Momo. I’ll always tell you anything.

 

Momo: Good! Then what did you get me????

 

Yamato: Wow.

 

Yuki: Except that.

 

Sougo: As always, Re:vale are perfectly in sync….

 

Yuki: I’m actually surprised you don’t know. You always find out my gifts in advance.

 

Momo: It’s because I have a sixth sense!

 

Yuki: It’s because you snoop until you find out.

 

Momo: Maybe so! But I haven’t found your present yet….where could it be…. σ(￣、￣〃)

 

Yuki: You’ll just have to wait until tonight to find out.

 

Momo: Ugh! Fine ~ I know I’ll love it.

 

Yuki: You will.

 

Momo: ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡

 

Tsumugi: As expected of Re:vale, already looking forward to the next step!

 

Momo: The next step for us is picking up Hajime-chan from my sister’s place!

 

Yuki: She sent us a photo of him covered - and I mean covered, in paint.

 

Momo: He’s probably in the studio with her...we’ll bring a change of clothes.

 

Yuki: We should bring a change for us, too.

 

Momo: You’re right!

 

Tsumugi: Thank you, everyone, for taking the time today to participate in Re:View! Please give your final greetings to Re:vale, so they can go retrieve Hajime-chan!

 

Banri: Happy 30th anniversary, you two.

 

Kaoru: Happy anniversary.

 

Nagi: Happy anniversary!

 

Riku: Happy anniversary, Yuki and Momo! I love you!

 

Tenn: Happy 30th anniversary, Re:vale, and congratulations.

 

Sougo: Happy 30th anniversary, Yuki-san and Momo-san.

 

Sougo: I’ll bring Nao-chan’s floaties tomorrow.

 

Momo: ＼(＾▽＾)／

 

Ryuu: Happy 30th anniversary, Momo and Yuki! We love you both, congratulations!

 

Yamato: Happy anniversary.

 

Mitsuki: Happy anniversary! Have fun celebrating tonight!

 

Yuki: Oh, we will.

 

Iori: Happy 30th anniversary, Re:vale.

 

Tamaki: Happy anniversary ~ I love you

 

Gaku: Happy 30th anniversary. See you both tomorrow.

 

Momo: Thanks, everyone! We love you all! Can’t wait to see everybody tomorrow!

 

Momo: ｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )

 

Yuki: This was fun. Love you guys. See you tomorrow.

 

Momo: ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

Tsumugi: This has been Re:View - A Look Back at 30 Years of Re:vale! Thank you all for joining me, Yuki-san, and Momo-san!

 

Tsumugi: See you tomorrow for the party!

 

 

 

***

 

 

Yuki: Momo.

 

Momo: Yuki! (*°▽°*)

 

Yuki: I think it’s just us now.

 

Momo: It seems so!

 

Yuki: 30 years, huh.

 

Momo: How did that happen!?!? It feels like just the other day we were renewing our contracts for our 10 year…..

 

Yuki: I do have one other question for you.

 

Momo: You want to ask me like this?

 

Yuki: I do.

 

Momo: Even though we’re sitting next to each other?

 

Yuki: It’s nostalgic, like you said.

 

Momo: Yuki, you’re the cutest! (*/▽＼*) Okay, go ahead!

 

Yuki: Are you happy?

 

Momo: Yuki….

 

Momo: No one in the entire world has ever made me happier than you, Yuki.

 

Momo: Every day, I wake up next to you and Hajime-chan, and I’m so happy I think my heart will beat right out of my chest.

 

Momo: I’m happy, Yuki. I’m so happy.

 

Yuki: Good.

 

Yuki: Me too.

 

  

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone is curious, i wrote all the kids down here. this is part of a larger au that i just play around with for fun, but i wanted to write something special and different for re:vale, so they just kind of snuck in.
> 
> gaku & tsumugi: 3 girls, hanako, musubi, and rei  
> ryuu & sougo: yukari, a girl, and her younger brother naoto  
> yamato & mitsuki: twins, azami, a girl, and her brother koutarou  
> yuki & momo: a boy, hajime  
> kaoru & nagi: no kids, but they have a bichon frise named princess cocona  
> iori & tamaki: no kids, but they have a cat named purin and a jack russell terrier named biscuit


End file.
